


Come on Make It Last

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Jensen/Danneel/Jared threesome [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared [un?]knowingly sets Jensen and Danneel off again, all thanks to a few servings of fruit.</p><p>Title from Foo Fighters' Another Round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Make It Last

Danneel slides onto the kitchen stool and smiles sleepily at Jensen, dropping a quick kiss then reaching for the cup of coffee he’d poured for her just moments before. Then she catches the way Jensen barely moves with her presence. That he just keeps staring forward, eyes intent on … Jared, who’s eating a banana. 

Her eyes narrow first at Jensen then they widen on the way Jared obscenely, yet apparently obliviously, swallows down the last half of his banana. Then he gulps down a healthy dose of milk, slurping at the end, and wiping at the dribble of liquid down his chin. 

She hears Jensen’s gulp before she can manage to get air back into her lungs, because she’s now torn between being jealous with Jensen’s reaction to Jared and utterly turned on by her own. Danneel turns toward Jensen and he feeds her a look that clearly says he’s trying to hide what he really thinks of Jared right then. And then she subtly nods and raises her eyebrows, looking impressed, which makes him snort and hide his eyes.

But it comes back around the next morning when Danneel sits at the kitchen bar and stares across the way, admiring the filthy way Jared’s mouth ravages an apple. He keeps biting into it, sucking at the juices, slobbering his way through it. She’s so engaged by it that she jumps when Jensen slips a hand over her shoulder and mumbles a _mornin’_. 

He looks between Jared and Danneel, and instantly catches the flush on her face and the way she fights the smirk on her face. “Told ya,” he murmurs and pours his coffee even while she grumbles back.

Jared stares at them each with the question obvious, but they both turn their eyes into the bottom of their coffee cups. Jensen sits beside her and she instantly gropes his thigh, sliding fingers over his dick. It’s alert in the morning and so sensitive to the barest of touches that he kicks away, kneeing the underside of the table. 

Jared again stares. “What’s up?”

Danneel snorts and Jensen elbows her. 

Jared gives a look then dumps the apple into the garbage with a muttered, “Alright,” and escapes to the living room.

She turns to Jensen. “Okay, seriously … that apple was hot.”

“You ask him, then,” Jensen hushes.

“No, you do it.”

“I asked the first time.”

She purses her lips. “It was the only time, Jensen. Stop being melodramatic.”

“Fine, I asked the only time. Now it’s your turn.”

“He’s _your_ best friend.”

Jensen leans closer and argues, “And you’re the one that wants him all over you.”

“Oh, please,” she tsks. “You were drooling, watching him blow a banana. You want it, too.”

He flushes and sits up, back perfectly straight in the chair as he wills his breathing back to normal. He’s ready to fire back at her, she knows it, but she just licks her lips with challenge. “I’m not asking again.”

She bites into her lower lip as she regards Jensen, tries to figure out how serious he is. When he doesn’t budge and continues staring back, ignoring his coffee and barely wavering from the stare-down, she drinks from his mug. He still doesn't respond and she knows he won’t budge. “Fine,” she quietly grits out and walks out of the room, hurrying up the stairs. 

After they’ve each showered, Jensen watches Danneel dress in a flared summer skirt and tank top, and she knows he knows she’s not wearing underwear and has on her laciest, barest bra. She smirks on her way out the door and down the stairs as he follows on her heels, hushing, “You’re really gonna do this?”

“If you won’t then I will.”

“Wait, but … we should, like, talk, or something?” Jensen murmurs as they reach foyer, just steps from the living room, where Jared is still planted in front of the TV. 

She stops and stares then frowns, worried. “Wait, I thought you wanted to … we talked it over before, and this was … I’m just going with you – ”

He gives her a tight smile. “Right … just going with me.” But then his lips crease into an easier smirk. “I saw your face this morning.”

Danneel randomly scratches at her neck, instantly showing her nerves. “It’s just that … we said it before. It was a good night.” Then she tips her mouth just so, her eyes sparkle perfectly as she runs a finger along the edge of her tank top, and her voice drops low. “You said you wanted to again.”

Jensen groans, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. “Danneel,” he murmurs with the right amount of heat. 

She knows she has him and slides close, hand slipping over his hip as she kisses his jaw. “I love you, baby.”

He swallows hard and nods with a hand at her back. He kisses her and nods again. “Go work your magic.”

As she turns, she tugs at his belt loop and grins. In the doorway, she reaches for the top of the frame, fingers swiping back and forth. “Jared?” she asks with a playful voice. 

“Hmm?” and he barely looks in her direction.

“Jared,” she says with more push in her voice. When he looks up, her fingers curl at the very top of the frame and she crosses one foot over the other. Inhaling a big breath, her breasts push up and out and Jared stares in interest. “Jared,” she murmurs. 

He swallows, then breathes out slowly before answering with a lame, “Yeah?”

The corner of her mouth tips up. “ _Jared_ ,” she stretches out on one sweet syllable. “Can I come over there?”

Jared looks at the couch then back to her and tries to be as level as possible. “Where’s Jensen?”

Danneel shoots a glance over her shoulder then nods towards the room with a quiet, “C’mere, baby.”

Jensen slowly comes into view, standing just to the side of Danneel and rubbing a hand over her back. He can’t look at Jared for very long, but he also can’t keep his eyes only on Danneel. His gaze roams between the two, and when Jared seems confused, Jensen simply nods then nudges Danneel to move forward. 

She saunters over, and neither of them can miss the way Jared slowly pushes into the back of the couch or how his knees subconsciously spread wider. She sits in his lap, legs spread wide and hips instantly grinding down as she feels his cotton shorts and boxers as the only barrier between his dick and her bare pussy. 

Jared slides down then grips her hips with a soft curse. “We really gonna do this?”

Danneel rests her arms over his shoulders, palms into the back of the couch as she continues to move over him. “We’d really like to … that okay?” It’s obvious that he fights to not move his hips, even as his breathing becomes ragged, and then it hitches when she murmurs, “Sucking down a banana for Jensen? Licking that apple for me? We know what you were doing.”

He breaks into a short chuckle then closes his eyes, tipping his head back and finally moving against her. “Not totally intentional.”

“Not totally _un_ intentional either, hmm?”

Jared chuckles again and lets his hand slip over her ass and tuck between her cheeks as he moves her tighter against him. His dick is incredibly hard pushing against her, and he groans. Then he groans louder and longer when his fingers slide over the skirt and find bare skin. “Fuck, you’re … you’re so conniving,” he smirks.

Danneel smiles and slips fingers into his hair, brushing it away from his face then off his neck. She whispers at his lips, “Jensen says I’m crafty.”

“That, too,” he says against her mouth before he licks over her lips. They start kissing, slowly and softly at first, before it gets sloppy and loud with tongues reaching far into each other’s mouths. He whimpers then breaks off with a quiet, “Where’s Jensen?”

She turns her head, presses the temple into his cheek as she looks behind her and smirks at Jensen. “He’s watching.”

Jared finds Jensen leaning against the doorframe, palm groping his own hard on and eyes glazed over with want. Jared swallows and his voice breaks when he asks, “You wanna come over here?” 

Jensen shifts, grabs himself harder, and mumbles, “Fuck yeah,” before moving closer. He stands behind Danneel, running his hands through her hair, over her shoulders, and finally down her chest. “C’mere,” he whispers while easing her up to stand. He kisses all along her neck but his hands get to work, pulling the tank top up to reveal the magenta lace that does so little to hide her hard nipples or the flush of color across her breasts. 

Jared scoots forward, fingers fumbling on the zipper of her skirt, and in an act of impatience, he just raises it and groans at the sight of her bare skin glistening and warm. He doesn’t touch but he instantly moves forward and licks, tonguing between the folds and teasing her clit. Her fingers stroke through his hair as she lifts a leg and he guides it over his shoulder to give him better access. He sucks on her and his hand roams over her ass and run through the moisture leaking from her pussy. 

Jensen holds her close, fingers groping her breasts, sneaking under the lace and squeezing her nipples, first with playful turns then with hard pressure, making her whimper and kick her head back into his shoulder. She gets especially loud with pleasure when Jared’s finger, all slicked up on her own wetness, sneaks right into her ass. 

Danneel ruts forward to Jared’s tongue, lapping across her clit, the tip sliding between the lips and back inside when he can reach. And then she moves back on to his finger, all the while, words break off her lips and Jensen keeps sucking marks into her neck. She suddenly grabs Jared’s hair and tugs, hard, pulling him away. She’s panting, but her eyes and voice are intent. “We want you to fuck us.” Jared stares with his chest heaving and eyes bright, and she amends, “We wanna fuck you.”

Aside from their breathing, it’s quiet, until Jensen jumps in. “Jay, you alright?” Jared looks to Jensen and is still just breathing with a look full of cautious wonder. Jensen’s voice slips into a soft, easy tone. “We want you.” His hands rest at Danneel’s belly and he gently smiles. “We both do.”

Jared’s eyes slip closed, but he’s smiling and murmurs, “Yeah, yes.” Danneel drops between his legs to tug at the waistband of his shorts, and he shifts to help her pull them down. Without preamble, she sucks him down, dragging a moan from him and he instantly holds her head as he slowly fucks her mouth. 

Jensen sits next to Jared and looks down on Danneel blowing him, moves her hair out of the way so he can see all of it, and then slips his hand down to her cheek to feel Jared inside. His fingers drag along her lips and touch Jared’s dick as she moves, sucking and slurping, saliva slicking the way. “That feel good?” Jensen asks him.

His head lolls over to Jensen, licking his lip, and Jensen moves in to ravage his mouth. Jensen’s hand rests over Jared’s abdomen with the fingers spreading over Jared’s dick. He feels the heat and the sloppy way Danneel moves up and down, spit spilling down the dick and onto Jensen’s hand. Jared whimpers his name and Jensen pulls back, instantly questioning with worry, but Jared just shakes his head. “Feels good. So fucking good,” he pants then nips at Jensen’s mouth. “Want you next.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Jensen murmurs. 

Jared reaches for him, fingers sliding over Jensen’s bulge, hard, hot, and leaking in his jeans. Jared works the zipper as they keep kissing, and he mumbles, “Take ‘em off … wanna touch.”

Danneel sits back and smiles, now just stroking Jared and watching how Jensen fights to get his pants off without rushing and Jared rubs across Jensen’s belly, focusing on his dick all red and pulsing. She stands as Jared starts stroking Jensen, as they’re focused on each other. When the zipper on her skirts sounds off, they both look over and watch as she drops her skirt and undoes her bra, too. She slips fingers over her clit and they’re both focusing on that now. But she chuckles, “You two keep going.”

“No,” Jensen smirks, shaking his head. “We’re treating Jared.”

Jared’s head rolls between them and he’s breathing hard as he asks, “Treating me to what?”

Danneel settles in his lap again, pulls his shirt off and settles close. Now skin to skin, her breasts press into his chest and her pussy is wet against his dick as she rubs over it. “Can I fuck you Jared?”

Jensen snags a condom from his jeans and hands it over without a word. Jared just nods and then mumbles, “Shit, you’re so fucking hot, both of you, wanna fuck you both,” as she slides the condom down. 

He’s silenced when she sinks down, a warm pocket sliding down then up and back down instantly. Danneel grinds back and forth then rolls her hips in circles and moves faster, getting Jared amped up while he kisses Jensen. Then Jensen reaches for her clit, fondling her while Jared tries to stroke Jensen. But when Danneel starts moaning on Jared’s dick and Jensen’s fingers, Jared can’t concentrate for long and he pulls on Danneel’s hips, moving her faster. 

Danneel smirks and stalls, pushes on his chest as she sits still. She clenches herself around him, and he groans and tries to guide her again, but she just gets breathy as Jensen keeps fingering her clit. “Gotta hold out Jared, gotta wait for Jensen.” 

She and Jensen continue on, playing the dirty game to get her off while she fights to not move against Jared. She starts to hum and then shake as the orgasm slinks closer, and Jared again tries to move her, but she refuses to and instead clenches his dick as she breaks, tingling all over and throbbing around Jared’s dick. 

Danneel falls forward, tongue slack but pushing into his mouth. She groans as she sits up and he slips out, but then she’s got a playful smirk as she nudges him to the side, forcing him to lay out on the sofa, and pulls the condom off. Jensen inches closer and uses the slick of Danneel on his fingers to slide around Jared’s hole. 

His hips buck up and he curses, but Danneel pushes at Jared’s belly and shushes him. She soothes kisses and soft rubs over his chest and kisses him, distracting him with the roaming hand as Jensen slips his finger in. Jared gives off a high hum, but then Danneel wraps her hand around his dick and slowly strokes to further distract him. Before long, he’s whimpering in pleasure, writhing on Jensen’s fingers, now two and firm as they push into his ass, massaging the muscles to loosen Jared up. 

“You ready, sweetie?” Danneel asks with a soft kiss. As he nods, she smiles down on him. “You’re gonna love this, trust me. He’s so good at fucking.”

Jensen gets a condom on, slicks himself up, and Jared just watches with rapt attention even while slowly fondling Danneel’s breast, fingers running over her nipple and squeezing. Jensen slips closer, pressing his dick right at Jared’s hole and then eyes him, crinkling his eyebrows with question. 

Jared sighs and nods with a small smile. “Yeah, do it. Want you to.”

Jensen’s smile matches Jared’s as he slowly pushes in, and when he bottoms out, they both groan and Jensen tips forward. His hands press into the cushions as he tries to not fall on Jared, but he’s running high on the tight heat all around him. He gives a small roll of his hips and Jared groans again. Jensen does it a few more times, and Jared responds in kind, until he grabs Jensen’s hips and pulls him closer, mumbling, “Yeah, yeah,” and moving closer. 

Danneel keeps stroking Jared with a loose fist but then amps it up with hard, fast strokes that make him curse and buck into Jensen. She teases him, alternating between the two speeds, and goes even lighter with the touch when Jensen pulls back and rings Jared’s leg up so he can spread Jared wide, slide into him over and over again. 

Jensen moves faster, more easily as Jared’s tension all runs out of his body and he’s just floating with the pleasure of Danneel’s hand and Jensen fucking him. Jared’s hand slides over Danneel’s back and the fingers drag down her ass, slipping in the crack and he smirks at her even while he’s being pushed deep into the cushions with each thrust. He teases at her pussy, so easily gliding over her skin as she’s still slick with sex. 

That’s when she starts grinding into his hand but her hand slows on him, and she’s smirking right back at him. “Gonna make me come, Jared?”

“Already did.”

She reaches for Jensen, strokes his chest. “That was Jensen. Jensen and his fingers.”

Jared clenches his eyes shut on the memory and when she touches him again, he tries to move into her hand, which is still only lazily caressing him. “Yeah, I know about his fingers.”

Jensen slides nearly all the way out then slams right into Jared, eliciting a hard groan from them both. He does it again and grins down on Jared. “She loves my fingers.”

He grunts and takes Jensen’s thrusts then mutters, “She can have ‘em. Want your dick.”

Jensen does it again and Jared grunts again, this time frustrated. Because Danneel stops touching and when he tries to jerk himself, Jensen bats his hand away. “Not yet,” Jensen tsks.

“Fuck,” Jared mutters. “I hate you two.”

Danneel slides closer then tucks Jared’s hand back into her pussy. “You think I’m conniving … Jensen’s worse. He fingers me, brings me to the very limit then stops and just smiles.” Jared’s breathing gets louder and his fingers start moving again, pulling on her clit and fumbling over it as she gets close to him, murmuring, “You know he’s wanted this since the first time?” Jared groans and retaliates by fingering her, pushing hard inside and moving just as fast as Jensen is fucking him. She moans and rides his hand, but keeps talking. “He likes your ass, and your dick. He’s been wanting to watch me ride you then do it himself.”

Jensen glares down on them, focusing on the way Jared’s staring back with a tiny smile and then on how hard he can fuck his ass. He rolls his hips as he slams in then smugly smiles as Jared groans and winces. 

“C’mon Jared,” Danneel says as she grabs Jared’s dick, squeezes hard to keep him at bay. “Make me come again, and then we’ll let you come.”

As he slides over her clit and plays with the underside, she strokes him again. And he just rambles on. “I’mma fuck you both later. Get you back for this. Make you want it so bad.”

Jensen leans over Jared, hands into the cushions, and then fucks fast, hips pounding against Jared and dick stroking the sweet spot. “Gonna be too sore, Jay.”

Jared’s other hand gropes Jensen’s side and his eyes roll back. “Fuck, Jen, fuck, keep going.”

He gets closer to kiss, tongue pushing in just as fast and hard as his dick is working. He sucks on Jared’s lips, grabs Jared’s dick with Danneel and squeezes hard. He says, “Make her come, Jared. I’ll make you shoot so hard when you do.”

His head pushes into the cushion with a moan, but he does it. He fingers Danneel fast, her pussy soaked and slippery and making obscene noises as she rides him. He’s intent and fast on it and practically begging her to come. At the first whimper, he smiles and the next tremor makes him lose his mind. Light breaks before his eyes as she comes, trembling on his fingers, and her broken moan cuts into his belly. The light returns with sparks firing down his spine as Jensen jacks him off, because then he’s given relief. He comes with a shout, arching his back up and closer to Jensen, who pulls out and takes the condom off. 

Jensen jerks himself off, up on his knees and smiling down on Jared like he’s showing off, showing that he lasts longer and he’s going to finish this. Just a few well-practiced strokes and he’s spilling down on Jared’s belly, streaks crossing Jared’s. 

Danneel hums as she lays out on the floor and smiles as Jensen shifts down to join her. He stretches over her and kisses her. Then she grins against his mouth when Jared rolls to his side, fingers light against their sides. Jensen shifts to the other side and smiles in invitation. Jared shifts down to Danneel, kissing her shoulder then moving up to kiss Jensen. She turns towards him, head resting on his outstretched arm, and then Jensen curls in behind her. 

“Think the bed would be more comfortable?” Jared asks lightly.

She slips a leg between his, thigh nudging his dick. The tiny sound he makes brings a smile out from her and Jensen. “We’ll go to bed when we’re done.”


End file.
